1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system capable of achieving both security performance and convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems used for, for example, crime prevention, security, or monitoring have been conventionally known.
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-233163, a telephone system has a security function of sending an outgoing call to another telephone terminal within the same system and controlling generation of an alarm using a response from the telephone terminal that is an outgoing call destination when a human sensor detects an intruder in a monitoring mode.
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-327034, a crime prevention device includes a master device, a voice slave device, and a crime prevention slave device. When the crime prevention slave device detects a change, the crime prevention slave device sends an abnormality notification to the master device. When a predetermined time lapses without the crime prevention slave device detecting the change, the crime prevention slave device sends a regular notification rather than abnormality to the master device.
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-133797, a security system determines whether an ID code included in an ID signal transmitted from a portable device including operation means is a regular ID code. The security system performs control to lock or unlock a door lock based on a result of the determination.
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-244039, a monitoring apparatus performs control not to prohibit shift from a monitoring mode to a monitoring release mode until a margin time lapses even when a user sets the monitoring mode to a monitoring set mode once in a release prohibition time zone.
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-310705, a control device of a security system performs control to transmit an intrusion abnormality signal to a monitoring center if any one of a specific sensor that detects a motion of a person and an outer periphery sensor that detects an intruder from the outside detects the motion or the intruder when a security mode is set to a security set mode. When the security mode is set to a presence-in-room set mode and if the specific sensor detects the motion within a predetermined time after the detection of the outer periphery sensor, the control device performs control to transmit an emergency signal to the monitoring center.
However, in the technologies disclosed by these literatures, both security performance and convenience are insufficient.